White Lies
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Di dalam kamar yang penuh dengan foto si empunya bersama dirinya, Ea menatap wajah Landkarte yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan mata amethyst yang hampa. Bekas air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipinya, namun tidak ada lagi isak tangis yang terdengar. /"Sweet dreams, then."-Warning inside. RnR, please?


_**Pada:**__ Sosok-yang-kini-entah-ada-di-mana._

_**Dari:**__ Seseorang-yang-tidak-ingin-disebutkan-namanya._

_Oi, Landkarte. Tanpa perlu kusebutkan, aku yakin kau sudah tahu namaku—dan aku sangat yakin kau mengetahuinya. Kau selalu menggangguku tiap kali ada kesempatan dan membuatku meledak tanpa peduli bahwa _grandfather's old clock _milik Fest sudah berdentang 12 kali di tengah malam._

_...kau tidak mengidap penyakit alzheimer atau sindrom pikun yang dibuat-buat macam Zehel, 'kan? Kalau kau sampai melupakanku, Landkarte, aku benar-benar tidak akan berbicara denganmu lagi kalau kau kembali kemari._

**.**

Senyuman geli terbentuk di bibir si pembaca; senyuman yang berkata '_aku-masih-ingat-siapa-namamu_' tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Landkarte tidak akan pernah tulisan Ea yang khas dan cara bicaranya yang memang demikian adanya sejak pertama kali berjumpa.

**Oo—O—oO**

**White Lies**

**[**_Those innocent lies you gave to me since that day_**]**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort – Angst

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** _Death chara_, _AU_, Kreuz yang kena sindrom _mother-hen_, _hints shonen ai_ yang kelewat samar, dan peringatan permanen di fic saia yang lain; _fanfic oneshot_ ini dibuat oleh authoress yang jalan pikirannya terkadang abstrak, jadi jangan heran kalau ceritanya abstrak juga bagi pembaca sekalian. (-.-)U

**Disclaimer:** 07 Ghost © Yukino Ichihara & Yuki Amemiya.

Oo—O—oOThe further apart you go, the more it hurts the person you love.

_**The more I chase them, the more my heart feels the cruel distance**_**.***

**Oo—O—oO**

_Baiklah... Daripada aku membahas tentang namaku yang mungkin saja sudah kau lupakan setelah nyaris satu bulan tidak berbicara, lebih baik aku langsung ke inti permasalahan saja—alasan kenapa aku sampai menulis surat tidak jelas ini untukmu._

_Kau dimana, bodoh? Tak sadarkah kau kalau tindakanmu sudah membuat orang cemas? Meninggalkan kado perpisahan di atas meja ruang tengah untuk semua penghuni _manor_ dengan pesan 'terimakasih untuk segalanya' tertempel di kertas pembungkusnya lalu pergi tanpa pamit... Serius, ada di mana kau sekarang? Semua—ya, __**semua**__. Itu berarti __**aku**__ juga termasuk—mengkhawatirkanmu. Profe bahkan sampai pingsan di tempat seketika setelah ia membaca pesanmu, kau tahu? Karena itu, cepatlah kembali ke tempat ini, Landkarte!_

_**P.S:**__ Aku tidak tahu dimana kau berada sekarang, sehingga aku menaruh sendiri surat abalan ini di dalam kotak pos depan rumahmu yang selalu sepi itu (kalau boleh jujur meskipun enggan, bulu romaku selalu menari dengan lemah gemulai tiap kali mampir ke sana...). Kalau kau sudah menerima surat ini tetapi hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa ada niat untuk membalasnya, percayalah—aku tidak akan segan untuk melemparmu ke danau angker itu saat kita bertemu lagi. Zehel sudah menawarkan bantuan padaku untuk melakukannya saat ia merebut surat ini dariku ketika aku akan pergi ke rumahmu._

_**~Tertanda:**__ orang yang rela hujan-hujanan ke rumahmu hanya untuk memasukkan surat ini ke kotak pos yang nyaris menjadi sarang laba-laba___

**.**

Sosok berambut pirang keemasan yang dimaksud memang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setelah membaca surat yang ditulis sendiri oleh rekannya. Oh, betapa gelinya ia saat membayangkan ekspresi wajah si penulis saat membuat surat ini; sahabatnya yang biasanya pendiam, stoik, dan hanya akan meledak jika dirinya sudah mulai 'menempel' pada sosok berambut gelap itu...

...duh. Perut dan dadanya benar-benar terasa sakit sekarang.

**#**

_**Pada:**__ Orang-yang-tidak-membalas-suratku-beberapa-minggu-yang-lalu._

_**Dari:**__ Orang-yang-selalu-kau-bangunkan-di-tengah-malam-hanya-untuk-menemanimu-membuat-mie-instan._

_Apa aku sudah bilang betapa kesalnya aku padamu sekarang, Landkarte? Kalau belum, biar kutegaskan di suratku yang kedua ini (dan yang kumaksud benar-benar yang kedua—aku baru dua kali menulis surat seumur hidupku, sekedar untuk info):_

_Aku__**-sangat**__-kesal-padamu, LANDKARTE!_

Kau tidak membalas suratku, kau membuat semua orang di manor semakin cemas, kau tidak memberi kami kabar apapun, dan blah-blah-blah—terlalu banyak hal yang mengesalkan darimu sampai aku tidak sanggup menuliskan semuanya. Aku takut jariku akan mati rasa atau aku akan kehabisan stok kertas kalau semuanya kujabarkan di surat ini.

_Aku tidak sedang bercanda ketika aku bilang Profe pingsan saat tahu kau pergi. Aku juga sama sekali tidak bercanda saat aku mengatakan bahwa seisi manor khawatir dengan keadaanmu sekarang. Vertrag sampai meminta bantuan pada Kakaknya—ya, Kakaknya yang itu; yang selalu menggendong si kecil Tiashe ketika ia main ke _manor_ untuk menjenguk Vertrag—untuk mencari tahu keberadaanmu, kau tahu?_

_...ah. Maafkan kepikunanku. Aku lupa kalau kau tidak akan pernah mau ambil pusing soal itu._

_Kutegaskan sekali lagi, Landkarte: balas suratku! Setidaknya beritahu kabarmu sekarang padaku!_

_Relikt bilang padaku kalau 'sahabat' akan saling berbagi dan selalu ada jika yang lain membutuhkannya. Kau menganggapku sahabatmu, 'kan? Katakan saja padaku apa masalahmu sampai kau pergi dari manor, Landkarte. Kalau itu hal yang memalukan, aku berjanji tidak akan membocorkannya untuk dijadikan bahan tertawaan Zehel—tidak, aku bersumpah tidak akan tertawa dan akan menjaganya sampai mati jika itu benar-benar alasan yang konyol._

_Kumohon._

_Balas suratku; kabari aku bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, beritahukan aku di mana kau saat ini jika kau berkenan, dan jelaskan alasan kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku sebelumnya, Landkarte._

_Dan, kalau kau tidak keberatan, pulanglah ke manor. Semua—sekali lagi, __**semua**__—merindukanmu._

Manor_ sangat terasa sepi jika kau tidak ada, sungguh._

_**~Tertanda:**__ Ea___

**.**

Kali ini, bukan senyum geli atau tawa yang muncul ketika mata hijau cerahnya selesai membaca isi surat yang lagi-lagi diletakkan di dalam kotak pos rumah lamanya itu. Ekspresi wajah lelaki berkulit pucat itu sendu, jemarinya sedikit gemetaran saat membaca nama yang tertera di bagian paling bawah surat.

Ea.

Sosok yang selalu ia ganggu hanya untuk melihatnya berekspresi; orang yang selalu mendengarkan semua omongan kekanakannya dengan ekspresi bosan di wajah dan beberapa kali tersedak teh saat ia mengatakan hal yang kelewat mengerikan dengan wajah riang gembira. Orang yang sering ia paksa untuk menemaninya ke dapur untuk membuat 'cemilan tengah malam' tanpa harus ketahuan Profe karena sudah melewatkan makan malam berulang kali.

Sosok yang telah ia tipu berulang kali tanpa siapapun sadari dengan senyumannya yang kekanakan serta gelak tawanya yang palsu.

/Gomen ne_, Ea?_/

**#**

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang mendung.

Tidak ada burung yang berkicau sejak sosok berambut pirang keemasan yang kalian-tahu-pasti-siapa pergi. Matahari lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik awan, takut untuk melihat sosok lelaki berambut gelap dan bermata _amethyst_ berwajah merengut di pinggiran kolam air mancur yang terletak di depan _manor_ karena tidak menerima balasan yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu dari 'sahabat'nya yang kini entah di mana. Ia sudah menulis banyak surat untuk 'orang yang paling tidak bisa akrab dengannya' itu dan hasilnya? Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Ea duduk memeluk lutut kirinya dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tidak peduli pada syalnya yang basah karena tertiup angin hingga terendam sedikit di dalam kolam—yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah balasan surat dari Landkarte yang tidak juga datang walau ia selalu menunggu di tempat yang sama semenjak surat itu ia antarkan sendiri ke kotak pos di rumah Landkarte yang lama.

Begitu terdengar suara sepeda motor yang berhenti di depan pagar _manor_, kepalanya langsung terangkat. Tanpa ragu lagi ia berlari ke tempat Pak Pos yang sedang memilah-milah surat di tangan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kotak pos yang ada di samping pagar. Oh, lelaki yang terlihat berumur 30-an itu tampak kaget begitu melihat dirinya yang tengah berlari ke tempat kotak pos berada.

"Uhm, apakah kau Ea?"

Ea hanya menganggukkan kepala. Ia sibuk mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus sekarang. Meskipun fokusnya kini tertuju pada Pak pos yang ada di depan mata, namun dalam hati ia masih sempat merutuki si pembuat _manor_ yang dengan isengnya membuat halaman depannya seluas lapangan sepak bola ini. "Apa ada surat untukku dari orang yang bernama Landkarte?" tanyanya, masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Kini ia berpegangan pada pagar, jaga-jaga agar tidak tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi yang terkadang bisa jadi menyebalkan.

"Eeh... Tapi di surat ini tidak ada nama pengirimnya."

Mata _amethyst_ berkedip. "Tidak ada namanya? Bahkan inisial?"

Si pengantar surat itu menggelengkan kepala, lalu menyerahkan surat yang dimaksud pada Ea yang kebingungan bercampur kecewa.

Surat yang dibungkus amplop putih dengan gambar emotikon orang tersenyum lebar yang khas Landkarte sekali di bagian belakangnya.

**.**

_**Pada: **__Penggemar-setiaku-yang-selalu-mengirimiku-surat-akhir-akhir-ini_

_**Dari: **__Sosok-yang-kau-selalu-rindukan-setiap-waktu~ :D (Tolong jangan hajar aku karena hal ini, ya?)_

_Maaf tidak membalas surat-suratmu yang sekarang menumpuk di atas kasurku ini, Ea. Aku hanya punya sedikit masalah dengan tanganku sampai tidak bisa menggenggam pena, jadi jangan lempar aku ke danau angker itu dengan bantuan Zehel, ya? _Peace

_Maaf (lagi) karena membuat kalian semua khawatir. Bukannya aku jahat atau apa karena pergi dari _manor _tanpa pamitan terlebih dulu pada semuanya—masalahnya, waktuku sangat terbatas saat itu hingga aku pergi terburu-buru. Jadi... masih adakah maaf untukku? Nee, Ea? Maafkan aku, ya? Huweee... Tolong jangan benci aku, Ea~. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu~ (*dijitak*) _

_Ehm, oke. Maafkan yang barusan. Hanya curahan hati tidak jelas karena syok melihat kalimat 'aku-kesal-padamu' yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa terbaca 'aku-benci-padamu' di suratmu yang entah keberapa, Ea. Kelihatannya aku sudah harus memakai kacamata seperti Fest... Akhir-akhir ini pandanganku juga bermasalah, soalnya... Tetapi jangan khawatir, aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, kok! Aku akan pulang ke _manor _sesegera mungkin—dan jangan sambut aku dengan masakan beracunnya Profe, yah! Teh racikan Profe masih bisa kuterima, tapi kalau sudah masuk kategori makanan yang ia sebut bubur namun berwarna ungu itu... Ehm... Kurasa aku akan langsung masuk kamar dan akan membangunkanmu tengah malam hanya untuk memintamu agar menemaniku membuat cemilan tengah malam lagi. XD_

_Nah, yang terakhir... _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Maaf sudah membohongimu selama ini, Ea._

_**~Tertanda:**__ Orang-yang-sebenarnya-tidak-pantas-kau-sebut-sahabat—Landkarte___

**.**

Ea tertegun. Senyuman geli yang terbentuk di bibirnya karena membaca bagian awal surat yang ia tunggu-tunggu itu sirna dalam hitungan detik setelah membaca bagian akhirnya.

/_...apa maksudnya..._/

"Apa kau akan pergi ke rumah lama Landkarte lagi, Ea?"

Reflek, Ea langsung menyembunyikan surat itu di balik punggungnya saat mendengar suara lembut Profe memanggil namanya. Mata _amethyst_-nya menangkap sosok wanita berambut panjang berombak sepinggang dengan kedua tangan membawa sebuah bingkisan kecil berpita merah dan dibungkus kertas hitam. "Ah, err—tidak. Memangnya kenapa, Profe?"

Wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu menghela napas. "Aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu untuk diberikan padanya jika kau akan ke sana... Tetapi karena kau tidak sedang berniat untuk pergi ke sana—"

"Akan kuantar!"

"Eh?"

"Aku berubah pikiran—biar kubawa kado itu ke kotak pos rumah lama Landkarte." Sambil berkata demikian, tangannya yang disembunyikan di balik punggung meremas kertas yang membuatnya heran itu. "Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi. Taruh saja di meja, nanti akan kubawa."

Profe memiringkan kepalanya. "Baiklah... Tapi apa ada yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku, Ea?"

Menusuk tepat sasaran, tetapi Ea sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk jujur sepenuhnya. "Tidak. Apa yang harus kusembunyikan darimu, memangnya?"

Setelah diam sejenak, lawan bicaranya tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak ada sama sekali," jawabnya lembut.

Dalam hati, Ea menghela napas _sangat_ lega.

"Akan kutaruh di sini. Nanti tolong diantarkan, ya?"

"Bukan masalah."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Ea."

Ea hanya mengangkat bahu, berdiri diam di tempat sampai Profe menghilang dari pandangan matanya, lalu mengambil kado kecil itu dan memasukkannya ke saku jaket favoritnya bersamaan dengan surat dari Landkarte.

"...setidaknya, aku bisa mencari petunjuk tentang maksud si bodoh itu di akhir suratnya..."

**.**

**.**

Rumah itu berukuran tidak terlalu besar—sama seperti rumah-rumah di sekitarnya. Hanya saja, yang membuat rumah bercat biru tua itu berbeda dari yang lain adalah suasananya.

Jika kehangatan adalah suasana yang Ea rasakan ketika melewati rumah-rumah sebelumnya, rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang adalah sesuatu yang menyambut Ea ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di samping kotak pos rumah tanpa pagar yang agak mengerikan ini.

Kali ini, tidak seperti biasanya; ia tidak menaruh kado itu di kotak pos seperti ia menaruh surat-suratnya di sana. Ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke halaman depan rumah, berusaha mengacuhkan perasaan takut yang mendadak menyelimutinya saat ia telah berada di depan pintu (apalagi ketika tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu yang telah berubah warna), dan memutarnya sedikit untuk mengetahui pintu itu dikunci atau tidak.

Putar sekali, pintu terbuka.

/_Tidak dikunci?_/ Alis Ea naik sebelah. Tepat ketika ia akan mengedarkan pandangan—lebih tepatnya, saat ia mendangakkan kepala—, jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar dari mulutnya ketika sebuah kepala jatuh tepat di hadapannya dan tawa ala kuntilanak menghampiri telinganya. Tidak heran jeritan kaget ikut keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ya, jeritan kaget—seorang Ea tidak akan takut dengan tipuan murahan semacam itu. Ia hanya kaget, oke?

...bohong sih, sebenarnya. Mungkin hanya Profe atau Zehel yang tidak ketakutan saat melihat kepala berlumuran darah (sebuah kepala manekin plastik yang dilumuri cat merah—apalagi memangnya?) dengan wajah abstrak jatuh di depan mata.

Dan, dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan, Ea pun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibahas oleh Landkarte sebelum ia kabur itu.

**.**

Sudut-sudut ruangan telah resmi menjadi sarang laba-laba. Debu bertebaran di mana-mana; di atas meja, di atas sofa, di layar televisi, bahkan di lantai yang tengah Ea injak sekarang. Untunglah ia memakai syal sejak berangkat dari _manor_ tadi, sehingga kemungkinan batuk-batuk karena alergi debu bisa diminimalisir dengan cara menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan syal biru kalem hadiah dari Vertrag saat ulangtahunnya dua tahun lalu itu.

/_Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan..._/ batinnya sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Entah bagaimana caranya, tetapi begitu ia tersadar dari alam lamunannya tentang alasan-alasan yang mungkin menjadi penyebab Landkarte pergi, ia sudah berada di depan pintu yang penuh dengan gambar emotikon yang serupa seperti di amplop surat Landkarte.

Mata _amethyst_-nya membelalak. Tanpa ragu lagi, tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu bercat putih itu. Ia berusaha membukanya, tetapi sialnya pintu itu terkunci dari dalam. Nyaris saja ia menyerah dan pergi ke ruangan lain jika ia tidak menyadari kemungkinan ada petunjuk tersembunyi di dalam sana. Ia berusaha mendobraknya, tetapi hasilnya sia-sia. Pintu yang terkunci dari dalam tidak akan bisa dibuka, kecuali jika ia membawa kawat dari _manor_.

Jujur saja, usahanya untuk membuka pintu dengan cara mendobrak berkali-kali itu berhasil membuat bahunya terasa sakit.

**(**"Kalau tidak bisa lewat depan, cobalah lewat arah lain—belakang, bawah, atau bahkan atas. Aku yakin itu bisa membuat Landkarte terkejut jika kau muncul mendadak sambil memakai topeng Tengu buatan Profe, Ea."

"The hell_. Dia memang sering mengagetkanku, tetapi aku belum sebegitu benci padanya sampai ingin membunuhnya dengan cara membuatnya terkena serangan jantung karena topeng mengerikan di tanganmu itu, Zehel!"_

"_Aaah, jadi ceritanya mau pengakuan kalau kau benar-benar sayang pada Landkarte, hmm?_

"_Bukan itu maksudku, bodoooh!"_

"_Ea sayang Landkarte! Ea sayang Landkart—"_

"_Ea sayang siapa, Zehel?"_

_Reflek, Ea langsung membungkam Zehel (dengan cara menempelkan topeng buatan Profe itu di wajahnya langsung sampai ia tidak bisa bicara) ketika sosok berambut pirang keemasan dengan poni asimetris tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Mata hijaunya berkilauan, mirip dengan mata anak kecil yang penasaran. "Tadi dia bilang kamu sayang siapa?"_

"_Abaikan saja. Barusan dia sedang mabuk kok, makanya tingkahnya mendadak jadi kayak anak kecil begitu."_

"_Ooh... Eh, tunggu dulu—sejak kapan seorang Zehel bisa mabuk kalau minum sake?"_

_Ea bungkam, tidak mampu memberi alasan palsu lagi pada teman dekatnya itu. _

_Terkutuklah Zehel dengan mulut besarnya yang menyebalkan, sifat kekanakan Landkarte yang nyerempet sifat kucing, serta sifat kelewat peka keduanya jika sudah menyangkut urusan perasaan._**)**

Setelah memori yang tidak begitu penting itu muncul sekilas di benaknya, lampu neon menyala dengan terang di atas kepala Ea.

**.**

**.**

/_Sudah bisa diduga—memang ada jalan bawah tanah di halaman belakang rumah._/

Sekarang, ia sedang melewati jalan bawah tanah dengan penerangan kelewat minim berupa lampu senter yang sudah hampir habis baterainya. Di balik syal yang masih menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, Ea komat-kamit memanjatkan doa pada Yang Kuasa agar senter itu tidak mati dulu sebelum ia sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Ah. Di depannya ada tangga naik. Ke manakah tangga itu akan membawanya pergi?

**#**

Mata biru Kreuz membelalak lebar. "Kau tahu di mana Landkarte?"

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah berjanji pada bocah itu untuk tidak membocorkan hal ini pada siapapun. Tetapi karena urusannya sudah runyam begini..." Ucapan sang Bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu terputus. Ia tampak tidak ingin membongkar rahasia yang sudah ia jaga selama lebih dari satu bulan ini pada kakak-kakaknya.

Krom menghela napas sambil mengelus rambut putranya yang tertidur pulas. "Ceritakan saja pada kami, Krowell. Sebelum Ea tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan malah ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan, jelaskanlah yang sebenarnya."

Setelah diam untuk beberapa detik, Krowell pun memutuskan untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

Tepat setelah ia selesai menjelaskan, suara isak tangis terdengar dari bocah berambut coklat yang ada di pelukan Kakak sulungnya.

"Krowell..." Firasat buruknya mendadak muncul saat mendengar nada bicara sang Kakak kedua, meskipun wajah lelaki berambut putih itu dipenuhi senyum—dari sudut matanya, ia juga bisa melihat sosok Krom yang tengah meneteskan keringat dingin seraya menenangkan putranya yang menangis terisak. "...ya, Kakak?"

"Bisa tolong jaga Tiashe sementara kami—ya, kami: aku dan Kak Krom—pergi ke rumah lama Landkarte untuk mencari Ea sesuai info dari Profe?"

Nah, lho. Firasat buruknya menjadi kenyataan, 'kan?

"Bagaimana jika aku dan Kak Krom saja yang pergi sementara Kakak yang menjaga bocah itu?" tanya Krowell balik, cepat. Pertanyaannya itu direspon dengan senyuman 'manis' Kreuz yang makin melebar, serta penjelasan berupa, "Kamu 'kan kelelahan setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh karena pekerjaanmu. Bagaimana jika kamu saja yang tinggal di rumah dan mengurus Tiashe sambil bersantai, hmm?"

Di telinga Krowell yang ikut meneteskan keringat dingin, ucapan bernada ramah dan manis itu malah terdengar seperti, "Terima saja perintahku sebagai hukuman karena menahan informasi sepenting ini, Adikku sayang."

"Ehm, tapi—"

"Oh, aku tahu! Kalau kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memasak, akan kupanggilkan Agas_-dono_ dan yang lain. Bagaimana?"

Krowel melirik lelaki berambut coklat yang sibuk menenangkan keponakannya yang masih kecil, mengharapkan bantuan—sebelum Kreuz berkata, "Jangan coba-coba meminta bantuan dari Kak Krom, Krowell," sambil mencengkeram bahunya erat.

Kelewat erat, sebenarnya.

Akhirnya, bendera putih pun dikibarkan. Seorang adik seperti dirinya memang tidak mungkin membantah sang Kakak—terutama Kreuz—jika sudah berkaitan dengan kata 'hukuman'.

"_Good boy_, Krowell. Jaga Tiashe sampai kami kembali, ya? Dan tolong—jangan biarkan ia bermain dengan bedak lagi! Terakhir kali ia bermain dengan bedak selesai mandi, ujung-ujungnya malah—"

"Ehm, Kreuz... Kalau kau tidak segera berangkat, Ea bisa..."

Ada saat-saat dimana Krowell lebih merasa kalau yang menjadi Ibu dari keponakannya ini adalah Kakak keduanya—saat-saat seperti ini contohnya: saat dimana Kreuz sibuk mengatakan apa saja yang boleh dan menjadi pantangan bagi dirinya dan Tiashe yang sudah reda tangisannya.

Terkadang, ia menjadi bingung tentang siapa sebenarnya Ibu kandung Tiashe...

**#**

Ketika dua bersaudara dari keluarga Raggs itu tiba di tempat Ea (setelah Krom nyaris berteriak melihat kepala di depan pintu), yang mereka temukan ketika telah berada di depan kamar lama Landkarte adalah sesosok remaja lelaki yang duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala tertunduk dan membelakangi pintu. Bahunya bergetar, syal yang Kreuz kenali adalah hadiah darinya dua tahun lalu tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Dilihat dari posisi tangannya, terlihat kalau sosok yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu sedang memeluk sesuatu.

"...Ea?" panggil Kreuz lembut, tak ingin mengagetkan sosok yang, menurut perkiraannya, sedang terpukul mentalnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara isak tangis asing yang baru pertama kali Kreuz dengar semenjak Ea tinggal di _manor_ bersama yang lain.

Krom menghampiri sosok yang tengah mengalami mental breakdown itu. "Ayo, ikut kami kembali ke _manor_. Yang lain sedang mencemaskanmu sekarang."

"—te."

Sang Sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, berusaha mendengar apa yang diucapkan Ea dengan jelas. Ekspresinya berubah muram saat mendengar secara jelas apa kalimat yang keluar bersamaan dengan air mata dari manik _amethyst_ Ea:

"Si bodoh itu—_si bodoh itu_... Dia menyembunyikan tentang penyakitnya selama ini; kanker paru-paru stadium empat, yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi... Padahal aku ini sahabatnya... Dia menganggapku—_hiks_—sahabatnya, tetapi dia tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku dan malah menyembunyikan semuanya di balik—_ukh_—topeng kekanakan dan cerianya yang menyebalkan itu... Sekarang—_sekarang_—_**sekarang**_, dia malah pergi tanpa pamit padahal dia tahu—_hiks_—kalau dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi... Si pembohong itu... Landkarte..."

"Ea..."

Terdengar suara ponsel yang berdering. Tak ingin mengganggu Kakaknya yang memang lebih ahli menangani orang yang sedang menangis, Kreuz memilih untuk keluar ruangan untuk menjawab panggilan yang entah darimana asalnya itu. "Halo?"

/"Vertrag? Ini aku, Fest."/ Ah. Fest ternyata—kebiasaan tidak melihat layar sebelum menjawab panggilan memang susah diubah. "Ada apa, Fest?"

/"Apakah Ea ada di tempatmu sekarang?"/

"Dia sedang ditenangkan oleh Kakakku sekarang. Ada apa memangnya?"

/"Apa dia sudah tahu soal Landkarte?"/

"Dilihat dari keadaannya sekarang, mungkin sudah."

/"...begitu. Tolong bawa ia pulang, Vertrag. Walaupun mungkin ia akan pingsan saat tiba di _manor_ nanti, tolong—bawa ia pulang sekarang."/

"...aku mengerti. Akan kuantar ia pulang secepat yang kami bisa."

/"Terimakasih banyak, Vertrag."/

**#**

Terdengar gemuruh petir di luar sana.

Tiashe, yang tadinya sedang bermain mobil-mobilan, langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggung sang Paman yang sedang duduk lesehan di lantai dan membaca koran sambil mengawasinya. Krowell sedikit terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu mencengkeram bagian belakang pakaiannya, namun langsung tenang begitu tahu bahwa pemilik tangan mungil itu adalah anak kecil berambut coklat tua yang mirip dengan sang Kakak.

"Apa kau takut petir, Tiashe?"

Bocah yang belum genap berumur tiga tahun itu menganggukkan kepala pelan. Cengkeramannya di kemeja yang dikenakan sang Paman makin mengerat, matanya terpejam saat kilat muncul.

Krowell menghela napas panjang. "Tunggu sebentar, akan kututup jendelanya."

Tetapi bocah itu malah makin menggenggam erat bagian belakang kemejanya.

"...bukan hanya petir yang kau takutkan, bukan?" Tidak ada jawaban secara langsung. Tiashe hanya beralih memeluk lengan Krowell yang jauh lebih besar daripada lengannya sendiri.

Mata _violet_-nya teralih dari sang Keponakan keluar jendela—lebih tepatnya, ke arah hujan yang turun dengan deras.

Kelewat deras untuk cuaca normal, sebenarnya.

Apalagi jika ditambah dengan kerumunan gagak yang baru saja terbang melewati jendela saat ia mengedipkan mata.

**#**

"Bagaimana keadaan Ea, Zehel?"

"Cih, bocah itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya semula—ia hanya duduk di sana, di pinggir 'tempat tidur' Landkarte, menatap wajah teman-kelewat-dekatnya itu dengan hampa, dan diam seperti patung."

"Kita harus melakukan pemakaman secepatnya; itu masalah yang kita hadapi sekarang. Sebelum jasad Landkarte—"

Profe segera menaruh jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya, menyadarkan Relikt akan kata tabu yang mungkin akan ia ucapkan karena kelepasan bicara. "Biarkan saja mereka bersama dulu, Relikt."

"Tapi—"

"Ini terakhir kalinya Ea bisa melihat langsung wajah Landkarte, 'kan?"

Relikt akhirnya bungkam. Ia melempar pandangan ke dalam kamar yang kini telah mendapatkan kembali pemiliknya. "...baiklah, kalau begitu."

**.**

**.**

Di dalam kamar yang penuh dengan foto si empunya bersama dirinya, Ea menatap wajah Landkarte yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan mata _amethyst_ yang hampa. Bekas air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipinya, namun tidak ada lagi isak tangis yang terdengar.

Ia tidak boleh mengganggu sahabatnya yang tengah beristirahat di dalam tempat tidurnya ini.

"...akan kutunggu kau tengah malam nanti untuk membuat cemilan lagi, bodoh..."

Meski Ea tahu ucapannya tidak akan menjadi kenyataan, ia tetap saja tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya. Jemarinya yang semula berada di atas pinggiran tempat tidur Landkarte yang dipenuhi mawar putih kini beralih ke tangan yang telah mendingin. Ia menggenggamnya erat—erat, erat, sangat erat—dan mendekatkan telapak tangan yang tak lagi bisa mengagetkannya itu ke wajahnya.

"Kuharap kau mendapat mimpi yang manis dalam tidurmu yang lelap, Landkarte."

Tidak ada lagi ucapan terimakasih yang diucapkan dengan tawa kekanakan, tidak ada lagi senyuman secerah matahari, dan tidak akan ada lagi sosok yang bisa membuat wajahnya berekspresi.

"_Sweet dreams, then_."

Landkarte telah pergi—pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa ia jangkau selama jantungnya masih berdetak. Ia telah pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

Meninggalkan Ea yang kembali terisak seorang diri di samping jasadnya yang tak lagi bernyawa.

**.**

**Even if I can't say I've become honest,  
Tears have now merged with my emotions and a small sea has formed at my feet.****

**.**

**The End.**

**A/N: **

*** **1/3 Junjou na Kanjou (1/3 True Feelings) Siam Shade

**** **Mayonaka Ookesutora (Midnight Orchestra) Aqua Timez

...ehm, cuma mau bilang satu hal...

RnR, please? *senyum inosen* *dihajar penggemar Landkarte*


End file.
